Patch 1.3 (The Witcher)
The 1.3 patch or Module Edition Upgrade package updates to version 1.3 and adds the functionality of running a user editable module. The sample module has been provided, offering a couple of hours of additional gameplay, which can be altered by the user using the D'jinni Adventure Editor. The New Game main menu offers two options now: starting the regular game, or starting new adventure (new module). WARNING! The Witcher 1.3 Module Edition is only partially compatible with saved games from previous versions ( , , ). Loading older saved games is still possible but may lead to unexpected behavior and other problems. The players are advised to restart the game from the beginning using The Witcher 1.3 Module Edition. Please download Microsoft hotfix from the following location when playing the game on 32-bit Windows Vista: KB940105 unless you already have Vista Service Pack 1 installed. Minimum System Requirements Recommended System Requirements Installation Instructions The Witcher module edition upgrade # Start Windows® XP/Vista. # Exit all other applications. Start the Module.exe executable. # You must select the same language that you used for game installation. # Follow the remainder of the on-screen instructions to finish installing the module. # You do not need to install The Witcher Patch 1.1 or 1.2 prior installing the Module Edition. The game will be automatically patched to the Module Edition version 1.3. The Witcher game # Start Windows® XP/Vista. # Exit all other applications. Insert The Witcher disc into your DVD drive. # If AutoPlay is enabled, an installer will start. # If AutoPlay is not enabled, press the Windows® logo key + R to open the "Run" dialog. # Type D:Autorun and click on OK. Note: If your CD or DVD drive is assigned to a letter other than D, substitute that letter. # Follow the remainder of the on-screen instructions to finish installing The Witcher. # The game will start automatically after installation is finished. # Installation of DirectX®: The Witcher DVD-ROM requires DirectX® 9.0c or higher in order to run. If you do not have DirectX® 9.0c or higher installed, the installer will install the proper version. Uninstall notes # The Module Edition can be uninstalled only during the uninstallation of whole game. # Do not run file " from game's directory. Note: You must insert The Witcher disc into your DVD drive in order to play. Do not remove the DVD while playing! Performance Tips # The following video cards should be set to run at 800x600 with Low Detail settings: ATI RADEON 9800 Series, ATI RADEON X700 Series, ATI RADEON X1300/X1550 Series, NVIDIA GeForce 6600 GT, NVIDIA GeForce 6600 # The following video cards should be set to run at 1024x768 with Medium Detail settings: ATI RADEON X800 PRO, ATI RADEON X850 XT, ATI RADEON X1600 Series, ATI RADEON X1800 series, ATI RADEON X1950 Pro, ATI RADEON HD 2600 XT, NVIDIA GeForce 7800 GS, NVIDIA GeForce 6800 Series GPU, NVIDIA GeForce 6800 GT, NVIDIA GeForce 7600 GT, NVIDIA GeForce 7800 GS, NVIDIA GeForce 8600 GT # The following video cards should be set to run at 1024x768 with High Detail settings: ATI RADEON X1950 XTX, ATI RADEON HD 2900 XT, NVIDIA GeForce 7800 GTX, NVIDIA GeForce 7950 GX2, NVIDIA GeForce 8800 GTS, NVIDIA GeForce 8800 GTX # NVIDIA advises to download latest drivers: http://www.nvidia.com/object/winvista_x86_163.69.html New features and fixes The Module Edition Upgrade package updates the Witcher to version 1.3 and adds the functionality of running a user editable module. The sample module has been provided, offering a couple of hours of additional gameplay, which can be altered by the user using the Module Editor. The New Game main menu offers two options now: starting the regular game, or starting new adventure (new module). WARNING! The Witcher 1.3 Module Edition is only partially compatible with saved games from previous versions (1.0, 1.1a, 1.2). Loading older saved games is still possible but may lead to unexpected behavior and other problems. The players are advised to restart the game from the beginning using The Witcher 1.3 Module Edition. Gameplay and text bugs fixed: * Fixed various localization issues for English, French, Italian, German and Spanish languages, * Fixed combat abilities 'Patinado' and 'Sinister' issue when proper modifier has not been applied correctly under given circumstances, Code bugs fixed: * Fixed a few random crashes in Prologue and Chapters 1, 2 and 3, * Fixed crash in Chapter 4 when running near exit to lakeside from village to inn, * Fixed game crash when using Alt+Tab, especially while loading location or game, * Fixed dialogue camera shots on standing up characters, * Fixed issue with 'Game Paused' text disappear occasionally after exiting game panel when game was paused during opening of a panel, * Fixed issue with disabled attack when player holds block for a long time and then immediately tries to strike, * Fixed various issues regarding mousedrive steering and pathfinding, * Fixed weapon enchants not updating properly when switching weapon slots or dropping weapon from inventory panel, * Fixed issue with Geralt not attacking immobile creatures or not approaching objects from a certain distance, * Fixed issue with blocking middle mouse button during some cutscenes and when fistfight starts, * Fixed occasional issues with sheathing weapon after combat and on Alt+Tab, * Fixed issue with breaking meditation mode if Geralt is attacked when entering meditation, Known Issues # The Witcher may exhaust virtual address space when running on 32-bit Windows Vista. Microsoft has released a hotfix that addresses this problem. Please download the hotfix from the following location when playing the game on 32-bit Windows Vista: http://support.microsoft.com/kb/940105 # The following video cards are not currently supported: S3 Colt, S3 S27, S3 S8, Intel GMA 950 based cards. Audio: Hercules Muse 5.1 (C-Media Audio). # The following processors are out of range: AMD Duron Series, AMD Athlon XP 2400+ through 3200+, AMD Sempron 2400+ through 2800+, and the INTEL Celeron Series. # Some bugfixes mentioned above will work only if a game is restarted from scratch, for some others a corresponding act needs to be restarted. # The Witcher supports only Creative EAX 4.0. If your soundcard uses other EAX version, use "Environmental Effects" option instead. # The Digital Distribution version of The Witcher (v.1.3) is not supported by Vista 64-bit systems. Copyright and Trademark © 2007 CD Projekt Sp z.o.o. © 2007 Atari Europe. * Marketed and distributed by Atari Europe S.A.S.U. * Developed by CD Projekt RED Sp. z o.o. The Witcher is a registered trademark of CD Projekt Sp z.o.o. All rights reserved. * This Game was created using the BioWare Aurora Engine© 1997 — 2007 BioWare Corp. All rights reserved. * BioWare, the BioWare Aurora Engine and the BioWare logo are trademarks of BioWare Corp. All other copyrights and trademarks are the property of their respective owners. * NVIDIA, the NVIDIA logo, GeForce and "The Way It's Meant to be Played" logo are registered trademarks and/or trademarks of NVIDIA Corporation in the United States and other countries. All rights reserved. * Based on the works of Andrzej Sapkowski. The Last Wish by Andrzej Sapkowski, translated by Danusia Stok, published by Victor Gollancz, a member of the Orion Publishing Group. * Uses Bink Video. Copyright ©1997-2007 by RAD Game Tools, Inc. * Uses Miles Sound System. Copyright ©1991-2005 by RAD Game Tools, Inc. * RenderWare is a registered trademark of Canon Inc. * Portions of this software are Copyright 1998-2003 Criterion Software Ltd. and its Licensors. * Portions of this software utilize SpeedTree technology. ©2001-2004 Interactive Data Visualization, Inc. All rights reserved. * Lua code copyright ©1994-2007 Lua.org, PUC-Rio. * Portions of this software are copyright ©1996-2004 The FreeType Project (www.freetype.org). All rights reserved. * Portions of the Loki Library Copyright ©2001 by Andrei Alexandrescu. Download Information * The latest patch download de:Patch 1.3 es:Parche 1.3 it:The Witcher: Patch 1.3 pl:Patch 1.3 Category:The Witcher patches Category:Pages with tables